gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X50SR/JSB Azure Destiny Gundam
The ZGMF-X50SR/JSB Azure Destiny Gundam (aka Azure Destiny Gundam, Azure Destiny) is a variant of the Destiny Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom gunpla version of one of Stratford's favourite mobile suits, the Azure Destiny takes inspiration from both the Destiny and Impulse Destiny, working on removing weaknesses seen in Gundam SEED Destiny. Overall the Azure Destiny has a slightly slimmer and lighter profile, allowing it higher speed and manoeuvrability. The wing binders have also been modified to rotate when needed, either to provide greater forwards thrust or agility, which is used alongside the Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System in order to confuse enemies when the suit moves at high speeds. Another alteration was the addition of an extra anti-ship sword and beam cannon, similar to the Impulse Destiny. Both swords can be connected at the hilts to form a long double bladed configuration or side by side to form an anti-ship buster sword. One major flaw that both the Destiny and Impulse Destiny shared was the lack of light close range weapons, either relying on the anti-ship sword or beam boomerangs when confronted at close quarters. In order to ensure the Azure Destiny maintains versatility a beam sabre is installed under each beam shield generator, the suit's shield can also detach two anti-beam coated blades which are then wielded in each of the machine's hands. Armaments ;*20mm Multi-barrel CIWS :A small calibre defensive weapon, it's rarely used due to its low power and availability of more powerful weapons. ;*Anti-Ship Sword :A modified version of the original "Excalibur" sword, not only can the two weapons form an ambidextrous form but also a buster sword-like form by connecting them along the edges of the swords. ;*Beam Boomerang :The beam boomerangs are kept on the suit's shoulders, they maintain their original ability to be used as beam sabres but are not frequently used. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged weapon. ;*Beam Shield Generator : :*'Beam Sabre' ::In order to supplement the suits close combat abilities a beam sabre is built into each beam shield generator, essentially creating a forearm-mounted beam sabre. ;*High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon :A set of weapons directly taken from the Impulse Destiny, they serve as the Azure Destiny's long range heavy weapons. ;*Palm Beam Cannon :Each hand is fitted with a Palm Beam Cannon, while the original's was never clearly defined on having long range capabilities the Azure's can fire over longer distances but need to recharge afterwards. ;*Quad Missile Launcher :Each beam cannon is fitted with four missiles launchers at the back, primarily used for mid-range engagements. ;*Shield :A piece of defensive equipment with an anti-bean coating, Azure Destiny's shield has been redesigned to carry weapons and have a more aerodynamic shape. :*'Tactical Blade' ::Two blades with anti-beam coatings are stored on the shield, they are sharp enough to pierce most armour with enough force. System Features ;*Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System :A system which uses Mirage Colloid to leave a trail of after images. When used together with the Wings of Light Destiny has maximum evasion capabilities. ;*Wings of Light Deux :A modified version of Destiny's original Wings of Light, the Azure Destiny uses the Voiture Lumiere Révisé Propulsion System. While similar to the first system, the 2nd variant functions similarly to 00 Gundam's shoulder mounted drives, allowing to change emphasis on either pure speed or manoeuvrability. Instead of producing a solar sail the wings are lined with a series of powerful thrusters, working alongside the afterimage effect to produce supersonic movement. While in space the Azure Destiny can switch to a hybrid propulsion system, using both the thrusters in the wings and Voiture Lumiere system for propulsion. They're also used to dampen the heavy recoil when firing the long-range beam cannons together with the palm beam cannons. History The Azure Destiny was built by Jonathan Stratford in order to attain aerial superiority in Gunpla Battles, instead of focusing on tactical warfare the suit is more centred around all out assault. Instead of opting for a transformable machine Stratford decided on a unit that could function at peak performance in air and space. While the original Destiny had superb speed, agility and output it lacked the same arsenal the Destiny Impulse had, thus combining the two designs largely eliminated a number of weaknesses of each design.